


A Kiss For The New Year

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First AND Second Kisses, Fluff, Post-Episode: s07e04 Millenium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: A conversation - and more - in the car.





	A Kiss For The New Year

To his greatest disappointment, Scully drives him home. His lips are tingling, taste like her still. Mulder is giddy, not tired at all and in no pain. He keeps that to himself because he knows what Scully would say: it’s the painkillers. But all they’ve given him is ibuprofen. His feelings are his own, his mind is sound. A part of him was hoping, just a little bit, that tonight was their night. A new year, a new them. They’re bound to take the next step. Why not tonight?

In true Mulder and Scully fashion, though, they don’t talk about it. The kiss. Matter of fact, they don’t talk at all. The radio is blaring Auld Lang Syne for the third time in less than ten minutes. The cheesy nostalgia of the song gets him tonight. He kissed her. This time he actually did it. No second thoughts, no bees, just a kiss. But to Scully, it seems, it really was just that; a simple, friendly kiss. Mulder chances a glance over at her. Scully’s hands are in perfect position on the wheel. The tip of her tongue is peeking out; a sign that she’s concentrating. He wonders, and not for the first time, when he’s catalogued her every move, every expression. Mulder knows what she looks like when she’s sad, when she’s forgotten to call her mother or when she’s debating with herself whether she can allow herself a muffin for dessert. As of thirty minutes ago he knows what she looks like after having been kissed. But he wants more.

“Here we are.” Scully is not even going to help him, is not even going to make sure he makes it safe inside his apartment. He doesn’t mean to pout, but he does. "I’ll call you tomorrow,“ she adds, irritation seeping into her voice. 

"You could…” Come up, he wants to say. But it sounds stupid, even in his mind. So he waits for her to fill the gap. Instead, she stares at him. She’s tired, exhausted. In a moment of insanity, or pure affection, he reaches over and touches the wounds on her neck. Mulder leans even closer when she doesn’t snap at him and even tilts her head. His seatbelt protests and stops him. He quickly unbuckles and it’s awkward with the center console between them, but then again it’s bound to be awkward anyway.

“What are you doing, Mulder?" 

"What I should have done at the hospital.” Then his lips are back on hers. It’s a repeat of their earlier kiss, like a trial run. Her lips are soft under his and his own curl up into a smile when she doesn’t push him away. Mulder leans back and misses her mouth immediately. It’s his favorite taste now, the only place he wants to be. Well, maybe not the only place. 

“What…” Scully tries to say, but she trails off as if he’s stolen her ability to speak with a soft kiss. He grins at her, feels so lucky. She licks her lips slowly and he turns serious. There’s something he needs to tell her and it can’t wait. He’s waited too long already to tell her. 

“I love you.” It’s so simple. It’s the easiest thing in the world to utter these three words to her. She blinks a few times, way too quickly. He wonders if she’d flee if she could. But her seatbelt is still on and this is her car, parked in front of his apartment. “I love you,” he repeats, his face moving closer to hers again.

“Mulder, you’ve had a stressful day. You’re in pain, you’re-”

“Why are you so scared, Scully? I told you last year and you ran. You said the same things. I’m not high on painkillers, it’s not because of what’s happened today.” He sees the skepticism in her eyes. His Scully, unchanged. “Why do I never tell you when we’re not in a situation like this?” Mulder waits until she, tentatively, nods. “Because you’d never listen, Scully. There’s always this case, or that problem. Right now I have your full attention. So let me tell you again: I love you.” This time he doesn’t give her a chance to protest, to find reasons why after all this time they shouldn’t do this, and puts his mouth back on hers. This is it. It starts out gentle, but she sighs against him, whimpers almost, and when her hand lands on his thigh, he knows. She wants this, too. Their mouths open simultaneously - they’ve always been a great team - and finally their tongues meet for the first time, and definitely not the last. Mulder is not going home alone, not anymore.


End file.
